


12 Days of Joshler.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Josh in Lingerie, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Maid!Josh, Spanking, Strip Tease, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Smut. Every day for 12 days respectively is going to be Christmas smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a field trip for a week, but now I'm back and probably going to be posting all the fanfics clogging up my drafts file.
> 
> In other news, I have a few ideas coming up.
> 
> -Assassin Josh  
> -The Skeleton War  
> -A fic based on HeavyDirtySoul (Save or Be Saved)  
> -1995; A pretty good fic that I'm really excited for. (Domestic/Parents sort of)
> 
> I also had a Royalty/Fight Club AU called 'Ball Gowns and Battle Scars' but that might not see the light of day.
> 
> Yeah, chapter 1 is shitty but it's late and I'm procrastinating in fanfics too.

Blindfolded, hand in Josh's as he's taken to the room. "Sweetheart, where are we going?"

 

"Hush." Josh mumbles, smirking at Tyler's exasperation. Sitting Tyler in the chair, turning off the lights. Lace satin sliding over smooth skin as he sways and walks, teetering over to Tyler and sitting on his lap. 

 

"You're always singing to me." Josh croons in the crook of Tyler's neck. Biting at the flesh there and rolling his hips _just the way_ Tyler likes it. He pushes against Tyler again, facing him with a devilish smirk, running a hand through Tyler's hair. _"How about I sing for you?"_ Tyler swallows hard, breathing faster when Josh thrusts up, the brunet moans at the friction. His eyes flutter closed, eyelashes sitting perfectly on his cheeks but he opens when Josh begins. 

 

"...Santa baby." He serenades, Tyler gasps. "I've been such a good boy this year, haven't I?" He whispers, leaning and kissing the shell of Tyler's ear. "Slip a gift under the tree.." Josh pulls at the waistband of the lace panty. It comes back with a snap. "..for me." 

 

He runs the tip of his index finger under Tyler's chin, tickling softly. Pouting and biting his bottom lip. Tyler eyes him with lust; the way he looks at Josh in skinny jeans but this passes the bar. "So hurry down the chimney tonight." He laughs, Tyler's heart skips a beat against Josh's. Josh pulls at the panty, tugging down the elastic a little so it lays on the bottom of his hip. 

 

"Think of all the fun I've missed." He snickers when Tyler tries to pull down the panty even more. He stops Tyler's hand, Tyler purses his lips. "Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed." Josh teases, rubbing his hard on to Tyler's and leaving a kiss on his Adam's apple. "Next year I could be twice as good... if you check off my Christmas list...." Josh raises an eyebrow, Tyler looks at him lustfully. Josh smiles, Tyler is putty in his hands.

 

He pulls down the other side, red and green satin lace finally falling to the sheepskin rug in front of the firreplace. He takes Tyler in his hand, smiling with he rubs his finger over the precome and uses it as lubricant. Tyler thrusts up his hips, Josh moves with him, upwards and it reminds Josh of a sleigh ride. Tyler closes his eyes, Josh blows him a kiss and leans to whisper.

 

Santa baby, I want some lace this year, that's not a lot. I've been an angel all year; Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight." Tyler throws his head back, Josh laughs at his moan. The giggle goes straight to his dick, Tyler's breathing goes faster.

 

Josh dips his finger into a bag, pulling out the can of whipped cream. He sprays some onto Tyler's neck; liking it off and Tyler shudders under Josh's tongue. It kicks him over the edge, he comes all over Josh's stomach and his own with the loudest moan Josh has heard in a while from his lover.

 

Josh sprays some whipped cream onto his finger, liking it off and sucking the top. He smiles with the sugary sweet taste in his mouth. _"It tastes so much better when it's cold."_ He whispers, Tyler needs time to come down from his high. 

 

Josh looks at him with immense satisfaction, carressing his cheek lightly. "So perfect, Joshie." Tyler mumbles, eyes wandering to Josh's panty on the floor. He locks eyes with Josh for a moment, smiling devilishly. "I guess now it's your turn." He shrugs, Josh's cock twitches. He slithers out of the chair, Josh stands up and admires the scenery. 

 

"What do you have in mind, Santa baby?" He whispers, Tyler sits on the rug. He pats beside him, Josh sits down. The soft sheepskin rubbing over his thighs, warm and soft like a fresh baked cookie.

 

"Lay down, Sweetheart." He grins, intentions nothing pure. Josh lays on his back, warming fluff on his and he wants to roll in it. He pushes Josh on the rug, Josh arches his back when Tyler leaves a love bite on his neck. "Do I have to prep you or--"

 

"Please, no. I--I can take it." Josh screws his eyes shut, Tyler gaps when he pulls down Josh's lace panties. Pulling them down, soft fabric against Josh's skin when Tyler pulls them down and tosses them off completely. "….please." He whispers, Tyler is already kneeling above him. Tyler doesn't trust Josh's judgement, he uses lube anyway. "Oh thank god." Josh mumbles under his breath, when Tyler pushes in. He groans, Tyler thrusting to find that special spot before abandoning going slow.  Thrusts fast, rough kisses across his jawline and it's only the beginning. Josh shivers when Tyler's fingers holding him in place, his other hand trailing along his happy trail down to his shaft. Josh screws his eyes shut when Tyler thrusts faster.

 

His hand runs up Josh, thumb sliding over him like he was born to do it. Josh's breathing hitches, Tyler snickers at his response.  "So good, sweetheart." Josh screams when Tyler hits, back arching into Tyler's touch. He pumps his hand up Josh's shaft, fast in time with his movements. Josh lets out a strangled cry when he comes all over Tyler's hand. Bottoming out, pushing as deep as he can while Josh lets out the most badass sounds he's capable of. Tyler pumps shallowly, spilling himself into Josh and collapsing on top of him on the rug. He pushes in one last time, groaning from the brief tinge of overstimulation with heat pooling inside of him. He pulls out slowly, Josh lying on his back calming down with his legs still spread. 

 

Tyler pants, sweaty on the rug and turning to Josh. Running his hand over Josh's chest before pulling him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead and continuing.

 

"Can't wait for more presents." Tyler mumbles, pulling Josh closer to his side.

 

_"Can't wait to give 'em to you."_


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinning but I'm winning!

"….going home for the holidays, Josh? I mean, you're always welcome to stay here, of course." He questions easily, eyeing Josh dust off a shelf; standing on his toes. The length of Josh's skirt is—well— _short._ And Tyler loves the look of it. 

 

"Yeah, I guess…" He mumbles, turning just enough for Tyler to see the ruby red lipstick adored on him. He smirks when Tyler swallows and steps back. "Of course, I could always stay." 

 

"Aren't you just the devil's advocate." He whimpers, Josh easing slowly to him, finger tickling his chin and tilting upwards. "Stay. It's cold outside." His lips tug into a smirk. A laugh that runs a stone cold shiver up Josh's spine and makes him sit firmly in Tyler's lap. Josh straddles the latter's lap. Tyler lays Josh across his lap, spanking him until he's all red and sore. Tyler unties his tie, red and white striped satin soft when he wraps it around Josh's face, covering his eyes. panting into Josh's ear until he lets out a moan worthy of a cheap porno.

 

Josh unbuckles his belt, leaning on all fours to on the tile and pulling Tyler's pants down slowly. Josh's wrists are brought together by Tyler's belt, and he's left with nothing as a defense when Tyler spanks him again, rougher until he feels the urge to come all over Tyler and himself. He bucks into Tyler's lap, earns another spank, and tries to find friction somewhere. " _I'll do you so good, babe."_ Tyler assures, Josh arches his back in his touch. Josh sees black, Tyler's tie covering his eyes but he knows when Tyler's about to spank again. Josh sits up, grinding against Tyler's hard on in his lap, Tyler throws his head back and groans when Josh does it again. He bites Tyler's shoulder to keep himself from screaming of pleasurable pain.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Josh moans into Tyler's ear, warm pants coming out in quick breaths.

 

"Be a good boy for me." He demands, Josh nods obediently. He cups Josh's ass, pulling him into his lap and ghosting his lips over Josh's neck. "What colour are your panties?" Tyler grinds up again, Josh purrs in his neck.

 

_"Why don't you find out yourself?"_ He flounces up his skirt, flashing Tyler with red lace and satin. A matching corset under the uniform that Tyler had picked out himself. Red garter belt rubbing over Tyler's skin when he slips his finger under the elastic before pulling up and releasing, hearing the satisfying  _snap!_ that accompanied his action. He sticks his finger by Josh's bared teeth until Josh opens his mouth to suck on Tyler's finger. He withdraws his finger, dragging it down Josh's back and making him shiver at the wetness traveling farther down. Tyler dips is finger under the lace, teasing Josh until he's practically a screaming mess. 

 

Tyler moves his finger slowly, until he adds another and another until Josh has 3 inside him. Tyler wraps a hand around himself, the whole scene too much to bear. He speeds up quickly, Josh throwing his head back in anguish as Tyler adds another finger. When Tyler comes, it takes Josh by surprise as he takes time to calm down from his high. Tyler doesn't bother cleaning up when he continues fingering Josh. He sucks a mark into Josh's neck, biting his shoulder and leaving a dashed line.

 

"Wanna come now, babe?" Tyler breathes, licking a mark into Josh's already bruised neck.

 

Josh nods, stuttering over his words with lust. He moves himself on Tyler's fingers. _"Please, please, please..."_

 

Tyler snickers, standing to his feet and walking away from Josh. Josh is bound to the chair with his wrists tied with the belt, eyes covered with Tyler's tie and the cloth as a gag. "Too bad, sweetheart." He laughs, opening his bedroom door and leaving. _"Have a good holiday, Joshie."_ He laughs, leaving Josh alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, I suppose one of these days there'll be two updates instead of one to get back on track.
> 
> Again, these are short but there's probably going to be one during the week that ends up being like 5k words.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Shitty, but it's gonna be better.
> 
> In other news, Friend me on Club Penguin!
> 
> I ASKED PEOPLE ON INSTAGRAM TO FRIEND ME ON CLUB PENGUIN ON ONE OF JOSHS PHOTOS AND PEOPLE STARTED CHANGING THEIR BOIS AND SHIT TO HELP ME GET FRIENDS ON CLUB PENGUIN I WISH I HAD A TUMBLR TO SHOW YOU IM SCREAMING
> 
>  
> 
> AND UPDATE: WE NOW HAVE A GROUP CHAT AND THEY LITERALLY CHANGE THEIR NAME TO KIMI IS MY HERO


End file.
